


two hearts mmm yeah and just one mind

by lazulisong



Series: distractions [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, anyway i've been kicking around this idea for ten million years, but Im not going to write it how it deserves lmao, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: If Bucky isn't gonna make it weird, Sam isn't gonna make it weird, okay?





	two hearts mmm yeah and just one mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparrow-ink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sparrow-ink).



> two more short fics left to go! @A@

Sam and Steve find out they're soulmates because fucking Stephen Strange warps reality somehow (asshole) and everybody's fucking soul mark starts like, glowing, whether they've been accepted or not.

For a minute, Sam looks over at Bucky. His soulmark had apparently been on, well, the arm he didn't have any more, but -- 

"Oh, thank fuck," says Bucky. He does actually look weirdly relieved, looking at Sam's shield mark on his arm. 

Sam decides he's not going to make it weird if Bucky isn't going to make it weird, but still. The two of them are pretty famously the poster boys for soulmates that dared not speak their name or whatever. 

"I always thought my soulmate was Riley," admits Sam. It hurts, a little, to know that he wasn't. It's not that Sam doesn't love Steve. It's just, it's just that Sam had always thought he and Riley might be real soulmates, the type that married and lived together and died on the same day. "Aren't you ... look, man, I know you and Steve have something. Doesn't this kind of freak you out?"

"I thought Peggy was his soulmate and he was going to fade after her," says Bucky. "THAT freaked me out. Finding out you two asshole adrenaline junkies are soulmates? That makes sense."

"Oh," says Sam. He supposes it does, now that he thinks about it. They're maybe not romantic like everybody talks about, but it was true that Sam and Steve finished each other sentences even more than Steve and Bucky did. It's just -- ugh. Steve.

"I bet me and your Riley were soulmates," says Bucky wistfully. "I bet he would have helped me ride herd on you jackasses."

"Hey!" says Sam.


End file.
